


Winning and Losing

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Winning and Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winning and Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540) by rosewalker22. 



我不想再谈及  
那些我们曾经经历过的事  
尽管它让我很受伤  
可这已然成为了往事

 

每个人总说把一些事情说出来会让自己好受些。好吧，我承认。可在我这一生中，唯独此事，我绝对缄口不提。我不想让只字片语从我的嘴中漏出，因为我知道，如果我说了，我会后悔的。我的魔法可能已被解禁，但现在那些话却必须被掩埋，让它成为一个秘密。  
我和你，我们已经共同经历过太多的事。那些肩并肩的战役，那些互相开及的玩笑——总是你多过我——胜过任何事情。我甚至觉得自己一微笑，那些话就会从我的唇瓣间逃逸，那都是些对你的回忆啊。我把它们牢牢地抓住，可它们却灼烧着我自己。  
无法对你诉说，然而这种痛苦的挣扎在慢慢煎熬着我。我知道，我会永远被这种感受困扰。所有我们一起经历过的冒险，都将只是历史翻过的几页，墓室中布满的尘埃。

 

我手中已无棋子  
你的处境与我相似  
不必再多说什么  
这局棋已被僵死

 

我为你做每一件事，给你我的全部，把自己命悬一线了不止一次。就算是现在，我仍然会如此，我还将一直如是。你也为我做过这样的事，可你还会再为我这么做么？  
我不能再对你多说，我能给你的已经不多。何况我的位置已经不在，我只能永远跟随在你的身后，成为你的影子。你身边的位置已成为了我的奢侈，我永远也不能呆在那儿，再也不能。

 

赢者得其所  
输者惟落寞  
胜利之旁  
那是她的命运之程

 

我在一旁看着你，金色的着装很配你的发色。你牵着她的手，你的她着一席银装，笑容璀璨的看着你。你现在拥有了全部：你是Camelot的王，是Albion的统治者。你有世界上最伟大的骑士，他们会为你出生入死。现在你有最美丽的女人在你身旁，你的妻子，Guinevere。她代替了我站在你身边、还有你枕边的位置。伟大的国王，他的辉煌将被永远铭记。赢得人得到了所有。  
让输的人就这么落寞下去吧，我这个输者。我一度是个无知的仆从，初到Camelot来寻找希望。可随着时间和阅历的增加，我明白了一个事实：这儿没有希望。对我而言，根本没有。我曾经怀疑这儿会有我的希望，那条该死的龙给了我一个歪曲不实的期待，要我保护和服侍你，却不能去爱你，它根本就没有让我们如此亲近的意思。而现在我们永远不会了。  
当然，这变成她的命运了，Gwen的命运。我的朋友和我的爱人，结合在了一起，丢下我一个人。命运在你们的笑容和亲吻间剔除了我，我一个人，站在这儿，茫然又失落。

 

我在你的怀中  
想着我属于这儿  
我也这么认为  
他会为我筑起围栏  
他会为我建造家园  
想着我在这儿可以无比坚强  
可我错了  
像个傻瓜一样  
被游戏规则愚弄了

 

仅仅是昨天晚上，我们还在床上欢爱，你还把我拥紧在怀。那时我想着那儿将会永远是我待的地方，那儿将永远只属于我一个人。无论我们在哪里，只要和你在一起，我就像在家一样。没有什么比得上在你的怀中更让我觉得有安全感，你的力量让我觉得我很强壮，只要你在我的身边，我就可以做到任何事情。  
然而……我再一次的证明了我是个蠢蛋，就像你总是叫我的那样。我被自己对你的爱蒙蔽了双眼。我本该比谁都清楚这一切，我该知道我们之间是没有好结果的。你是王子，现在又成为了一国之君，结婚对你而言才是正确的选择。你需要子嗣，我知道。可这还是无法补救我内心的伤痛。我被爱的规则玩弄，你被国家的制度操纵，我们只是玩着不同的游戏。你爱过我么？那些你在我耳边喃喃的爱语，都是真的么？就算你知道未来等待你的是什么样的结局，你说的那些话都是真心的么？

 

众神掷了骰子  
它们的想法冷得像冰碴子  
其中有人把棋下在这儿  
让别人的挚爱丢失

 

也许玩弄我们没意思了，那条龙显然已经厌倦。它那儿满是让人绝望的谜题和隐藏的含义。众神们想必是都恨我。它们玩着它们的游戏，以看尽人间痛苦为它们所乐。当我听着你对她的誓言时，它们正享受地看着我的痛苦、我的煎熬么？它们在微笑地看着我忍耐地看着你把自己给她么？我好想拔腿逃离这里，把一切抛在身后，忘了你。我知道，当你强有力地说出"我愿意"的时候，我就已经完全失去了你。我的心就像是镜子撞击墙壁般的碎了一地。那残局碎成了粉，都无法再修葺。我整个人，已被破碎。

 

赢者得其所  
输者则陨落  
简单明了的事  
我又有何怨言诉说

 

你已经具备了成为一个优秀国王的所有条件，我知道，你会成为一位伟大的国王。可没有我你能走到今天么？如果我从没有到过Camelot，一切又将会如何？你仍会成为今天这样优秀的男人么？如果我从你荣耀的王国中突然消失，你会想念我么？  
我会坚守我沉默的誓言，就像我说过我会永远臣服在你身边。只要你需要我，我就会出现。我无法选择，与其继续忽视这些，还不如选择爱你。至少我会有你的记忆。你对我的触摸已渗入了我的肌肤，刻入了我的灵魂，让我无法剥离。我不会抱怨我们在一起的短暂时光，我会把它视为珍宝。

 

告诉我她的吻  
像我那时一样吗  
当她唤你名字的时候  
你的感觉一样吗

 

你们的婚后是我无法忍受却又好奇的一夜。那会是什么样？她的感觉如何？她像我那样吻你了么？黑暗中，她也用我以前的方式让你呻吟出声，让你索求更多么？你的身体在她的碰触下也会扭动迎合么？你的下半身会因为只是想象她而变硬么？你高潮的时候，呼喊的是她的名字么？  
那她呢？她也向你索求更多么？她的一瞥能诱惑到你么？她会满足你一时的兴致，在马厩，在厨房，在楼梯上做么？黑漆漆的夜晚，她叫你名字会让你喘息呻吟么？她所做的和我像么？

 

某个内心深处  
你该知道我在想你  
可我能说什么  
规则就是被用来遵守

 

我知道在你的心里，你知道这会多么的让我受伤。你知道让我见证你和她在一起让我有多痛苦。以前你可能是个傻瓜，虽然你现在也是，但你并不眼瞎……或是愚蠢。不，这不可能发生在你身上。我相信你意识到我心破碎。少一块，拼图将永远也无法完成。而你就是缺失的那一块，你自己是知道的，我想你是知道的。对你，我已没什么可说的了，说了又能改变什么？整个王国的规则必将被遵循，作为国王的准则也要被恪守，婚姻当然也是制度中的一条。这并不意味着我不能为自己奢望过多，而是我的魔法没有强大到可以阻止这事的发生。

 

判决将断  
我忍受的所爱  
在场的观众  
总在一旁等候

 

在我之上的人写下了这些守则，就算是你也要遵守。我仅能做允许我做的事，和所有好仆人一样都该做到的事。你总说我是个没用的仆人，可我某些事比你想象的更加听话。就像现在，我恪守一个仆人的本分。  
我只是呆在我该呆的阴暗角落，就这样的看着你。我知道我该如何像个透明人一样的呆着，不施任何魔法。只要我把自己越发的封闭起来，就会鲜少有人知道我。知道的人越少，与我交谈的人也会越少，这是我现在想要的，我想要一个人呆着。没有支持我活下去的东西，这一切还有何意义可言？

 

游戏再一次开始  
是情人或是朋友  
无论大小  
赢者终得其所

 

在我周围发生的事，在我看来是如此的相似。情人们和朋友们彼此分离，各自玩着属于他们的游戏。怪了，只有自己也经历过类似的事情，才会对这些事感到关注。可我见到的都是些赢家，他们愉快的生活。可这只是仓促的一瞥，那些输者总是出现在我眼前，像我一样的输者。他们也像我一样见到那些证明他们失败的事么？我也像他们一样的神出鬼没、脸上写满了迷茫么？我也像他们一样的脆弱和破碎么？  
我见到的都是一张张失去所有的脸庞，就好像是我的镜像一样。我可怜他们，他们也在可怜我，因为我们同病相怜，而我遭受着别人没有的不幸。

 

如果这让你感到不适  
我不想再谈及这些  
而且我知道  
你过来和我握手的意思

 

我坐在盖乌斯的旧屋子里，现在这儿是我的。我只是呆呆的望着眼前的东西，那些药水和膏药，现在也是我的。盖乌斯把他的工作留给了我。你走了进来，金色的光芒是如此的耀眼，还有你的脸上也满是忧伤。我最终还是没有遵守我的誓言。  
"我什么也不想说"，我悲伤地叹了口气，"我不想让你困扰。这个时候你该感到高兴。"我见到你耷拉着肩，那是我从未见过你如此受挫的样子。你点头承认我说得没错，你也不想强迫我做我不愿意做的事。你的双手抱住了我，我也没有退缩，我知道，你这是在说"再见"，作为我的爱人，作为我的朋友。成为彼此的唯一，对我们而言是如此的难以做到，可无疑我们还是会彼此保护对方。只是，我们之间的亲密，纵使死灰也无法复燃。

 

如果让你感到不适  
那我道歉  
看我有多紧张  
因为我没有自信  
可你也见到了  
是赢者得其所有

 

我读出你的眼里流露出了伤痛，那使你的光芒变得黯然。我为我让你难过而感到抱歉，我知道你不喜欢见到我这样，见到我心碎。回到更谦卑的开始，你将把我遗忘，你必须将我遗忘。  
可你的眼中还有别的意思，那是我无法理解的。你把我拉进了你的怀里，这让我踉跄了一下，对此毫无准备。你猛烈的吻住我的双唇，紧紧地抱着我，怕我掉落。这不禁让我抽泣出声。分开的时候，我的眼眶噙满泪水，甚至你的两眼也有些湿润。可你不会让你的泪水掉落，你的骄傲不允许你这样，只是对你自己的招供是如此的坦诚。  
"Merlin,我会永远爱你。"  
我能读出他眼里的真实，还有闪着钻石般光亮的眼泪。  
我想知道，想知道究竟谁才是赢者。

 

赢者拿走了所有……

（The End）


End file.
